


Commander Eyebrows

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Eruri! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And All the Next Day, Crack, Crack Fic, Erwin Smith is Concerned, I Remember My Friend and I Had Stayed Up All Night, I Was 15 When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, This is All the Way Back From 2013, This is Sleep Deprivation, We Were Awake For Over 30 Hours, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: In which Commander Erwin's eyebrows are not all there.





	Commander Eyebrows

The night air was frigid as it passed over the travelling Survey Corps like the heavy, icy hand of a titan. Pounded by sleet and snow, the trek of the group was sluggish and stiff, their limbs feeling nearly frozen. Even Mikasa and Captain Levi, two of the strongest of the Corps, were not inpervious to the cold.

Especially not Commander Erwin.

Many of the recently converted cadets noticed something strange about the Commander's demeanor that was unusually out of character. His rigidness seemed to be caused less from the cold and more from...panic-driven discomfort. His head was wrapped in a thick gray headscarf to shield his face from the strong wind, leaving only his piercing azure eyes visible. He seemed to be awaiting something terrible, something cruel. It was interesting to see Erwin, calculated and calm Commander of the Survey Corps, transform into this unseen version of himself, uncomfortably frazzled.

No, it wasn't just interesting. It was humorous.

One thing hadn't changed, however. As always, he was unwilling to share with anyone why he was so uneasy.

But, it didn't take anyone too long to find out. An especially strong wind hit the Corps head on, full force, carrying the Commander's headscarf away with it. In an instant, his large hands flew to his forehead. In the same instant, Captain Levi's hand flew up to catch the gray piece of cloth. There was something else there too, stuck to the fabric. Glancing down at the article, Levi's emotionless eyes glinted with amusement, but the shine disappeared as fast as it came.

Levi sped up his pace to meet with Erwin, who had stopped, frozen in his spot as if he had been turned to stone. His voice matched the coldness of the night, his amusement hidden under layers of flat indifference. "For God's sake, Erwin. Put your eyebrows back on, you'll scare the children."


End file.
